Only Flight
by LiaRenard
Summary: Em uma madrugada qualquer e cansada de estudar, Tina resolve trazer de volta a tradições das terças e manda uma mensagem para seu melhor amigo e noivo-reserva, Artie. Apesar do pacto de casamento, ambos resolveram viver suas vidas normalmente. Mas até que ponto? Seria capaz de um pacto inocente trazer sentimentos que já foram há bastante tempo, esquecidos?
1. Chapter 1

**Para celebrar o fato de que Artie e Tina ficaram juntos no final de Glee e para cumprir uma promessa que fiz para uma amiga (que era fã de Artina/Tartie) que infelizmente faleceu há anos atrás, fiz essa fanfic. Não tenho ideia ainda de como ela vai terminar mas espero que vocês gostem. Anne, essa fanfic é para você, e espero que todos os fãs de Tartie gostem.  
**

 **Avisando que esses personagens não pertencem a mim. Pertencem ao seriado "Glee".**

* * *

Era praticamente duas horas e trinta minutos da manhã. Tina estava cansada fazendo as atividades propostas da faculdade. Esses anos estavam sendo totalmente difíceis. Com as atividades da universidade, fazia um bom tempo que ela não olhava os seus amigos. Na verdade, ela não os olhava desde quando eles foram até Lima comemorar a admissão do Mr. Schue para diretor da escola, o fato de que Sam iria comandar o New Directions, a volta da Rachel e do Kurt para o Nyada e também o grande evento "Mercedes participará do tour com a Beyoncé". Mesmo tendo seus amigos em Rhode Island, Tina sentia falta do calor o qual aquela sala do coral trazia. Daqueles amigos que ela jamais imaginaria na época que iriam viver separados. Mas a vida é assim. Sempre caminhamos adiante e tudo que temos que firmar são as amizades que realmente importam para nós. Quando a garota começou a navegar nas redes sociais, Blaine havia mandado uma foto para ela de uma viagem que ele havia feito com o Kurt. Era realmente um lugar lindo. E podia perceber nos rostos deles a felicidade de estarem lá.

" _O problema é que você pensa demais, você não vai ficar sozinha para sempre"._ Aquelas palavras que o Artie havia dito a ela sempre passavam na cabeça enquanto ela tinha recaídas de solidão. Mas seria tão simples se pudesse trazer pelo menos uma flama da qual demonstrava quando isso iria acontecer. Tinha o pacto de casamento com o Artie. Mas será que até os trinta anos, isso iria acontecer? Apesar de que a proposta tenha sido algo estranhamente fofo da parte dele, em nenhum momento esse pacto os impediram de procurar outras pessoas. Ou até voltar para seus amores antigos. Tina nem queria pensar nos antigos. Ela ainda se envergonhava com a proposta louca que ela havia feito para o Mike. Seria uma loucura de fato. E Mike havia sido bem sensato. Tanto que recentemente ele levou adiante o seu próprio conselho. _"Existe outros bons caras por aí, Tina..."_ Aquela frase ainda a assombrava. Pois ela ainda procurava essa pessoa enquanto ele havia achado a "boa garota por aí" mudando o status no facebook dele para "namorando".

Quando menos se espantava, ainda havia se passado 20 minutos. Tina ainda não estava com sono. Sua colega de quarto havia saído com o namorado. Ela havia sido convidada, mas toda vez Tina era meio que empurrada pela amiga para conhecer novos rapazes, mas ela já estava cansada disso. Ela não queria isso de uma maneira forçada. Talvez os inúmeros artigos fossem um excelente pretexto para ela não acompanhar nessa aventura. Mas ela estava entediada. Não aguentava mais ver as mesmas fotos dos amigos, os mesmos fatos. A sensação de tempo parado a incomodava. Até que, olhando a rede social de um rosto familiar a fez ter uma ideia. O feriado da primavera estava chegando e talvez não fosse um mau conceito pensar em trazer uma bela tradição à tona. Isso mataria não só a saudade dos velhos tempos como acrescentaria novidades, pois há muito tempo, ela não falava com seu "noivo reserva". Ele parecia bem. Pelo menos nas fotos com seus amigos de faculdade. Mas puxar uma conversa seria um bom recomeço de contato:

 _Tina: Vim aqui assinar meu pacto de divorcio, pois meu noivo reserva sumiu e não sei mais o que faço._

 _Tina: Como vai, Artie? ;)_

Quando Tina mandou a segunda mensagem, ela começou a pensar sobre a possibilidade dele não responder. Eram quase 3 horas da manhã. Apesar de que desde a escola, Artie tinha costume de madrugar, principalmente no final de semana _. "Ajuda a pensar melhor"_ ele sempre dizia. Mas caso ele não respondesse, ela já estava preparada psicologicamente e desligar o laptop e esperar a resposta pela manhã. Mas os instintos dela não estavam errados:

 _Artie: Acho injusto você querer me dar um susto maior depois que eu assisti vários clássicos de terror para um artigo acadêmico._

 _Artie: Está tudo tranquilo. O que faz essa bela moça, da qual considero como minha noiva reserva, me chamando de madrugada para conversar?_

Tina sempre sorria com as coisas que Artie escrevia. Sempre vinha na mente dela aquele sorriso maroto que ele fazia para fazê-la rir e o tom da sua voz. Saudades de ouvir a voz dele. Ela gostava de ouvir. Era uma voz que a deixava relaxada, principalmente enquanto ele cantava:

 _Tina: Bem, eu gostaria de propor algo: Como o feriado da primavera está chegando, que tal eu viajar para Nova York na terça para que possamos ter nosso tradicional almoço das Terças? Eu não estou muito a fim de encarar horas e horas de viagem para Ohio, mas queria ver você. Você vai viajar ou?_

Há um minuto após de ela mandar a pergunta, a garota sentiu uma pontada no peito. Seria um pouco de nervosismo? Não sabia. Talvez encarar a possibilidade de passar o feriado, trancada em seu dormitório não a empolgava e como sair com o Artie seria sua única esperança de fazer algo diferente, talvez essa sensação a fazia torcer por algo positivo. "Era só um almoço, Tina" dizia ela em seus próprios pensamentos:

 _Artie: Não, eu não irei viajar. Seria bom que você viesse mesmo. Eu estava praticamente pensando a mesma coisa. Boa parte do pessoal daqui vão pra Ohio e eu meio que não quis encarar essa aventura._

 _Artie: Pode vir. Eu adoraria passar esse feriado com você ;)_

 _Tina: Sempre você salvando a minha vida! Mal posso esperar! :DDD_

 _Artie: E você salvando a minha. ;)_

 _Tina: Bem, então está combinado. Eu vou ter que ir dormir. Te vejo na terça, nerdy. Boa noite. ;*_

 _Artie: Trato feito. Até terça, my lady. Boa noite. ;)_

Quando Tina desligou o laptop, ela se sentiu aliviada por fazer algo diferente por esses dias. Além de passear com o Artie, ela iria matar saudades de Nova York. Ela gostava muito de lá. Principalmente das lojas de café e dos pequenos pubs. Tudo indica que esse feriado será bom para os dois. E com esse pensamento ela pode fechar os olhos com tranquilidade por ver seus planos dando certo. Pelo menos desta vez.

* * *

 **Introdução é Introdução. Espero que gostem e podem mandar review, vou agradecer muito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Para celebrar o fim de Glee em que Artie Abrams e Tina Cohen Chang ficam juntos, resolvi cumprir minha promessa e postar a fanfic que prometi a uma amiga minha que agora está no céu ao lado do Cory. Espero que gostem da fanfic.**

 **Avisando que todos os personagens daqui pertence ao seriado "Glee". E esse capítulo é na visão do Artie.**

* * *

Artie havia preparado todas as formas de diversão que ele iria ter com a Tina naquele feriado de primavera. Ele ficou alegre em poder compartilhar esses momentos com ela, pois a vontade dele de arrumar as malas para Lima resumia a menos de zero. Artie era muito organizado nesses aspectos. Ele sempre gostava de planejar saída com seus amigos a ponto de não deixarem entediados. Era um dos seus pontos positivos que muitos de seus amigos da faculdade gostavam - e também por ele ter arranjado muitas garotas naquela época.

A respeito disso, Artie estava sossegado. Ele havia aprendido a lição sobre não arranjar várias garotas junto com a cura da clamídia. E ele ficou mais ainda na dele depois que ele fez o pacto com a Tina. Ele simplesmente se divertia apenas com amigos, batidas e uma boa música. Sobre o pacto que ele fez com a melhor amiga, ele também não teve tempo de pensar. Até porque ele jamais poderia imaginar que ela poderia aceitar isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo vinham perguntas na sua cabeça nerd: Por que ela aceitou? Será que ela ainda enxergava a possibilidade deles ficarem juntos um dia? E de ter filhos? Eram coisas demais.

Há situações que deixavam o nerd de cabeça quente. Será que isso foi uma boa ideia? Até porque não foi fácil para eles retomarem a amizade depois dela ter o deixado pelo Mike Chang. Artie teve muito orgulho até aceitar o romance deles. Mike fez bem a Tina. Isso ele não podia negar. Agora esse pacto... Isso iria abalar a amizade deles novamente? Será que em momento algum Tina não pensou que isso seria desespero demais dos dois lados? Ela não se sentiu mal por ser uma noiva reserva dele? Eram muitas perguntas.

Porém, todas essas perguntas eram descartadas e deixadas de lado enquanto ele esperava por ela na estação de ônibus. Tina chegava toda sorridente e alegre - o que descartava totalmente a possibilidade da amizade deles estar abalada com esse assunto. Eles até brincavam com isso. Isso demonstrava que esse pacto não podia ser levado tão a sério. Artie ainda tinha liberdade de arranjar alguém assim como Tina também. Pois bem:

 _\- Sempre me esperando na hora certa, Artie._ – disse Tina toda sorridente.

 _\- Você sabe que raramente eu me atraso, Tina._ – disse ele enquanto colocava as malas dela em cima do colo dele.

O abraço ficou para outra oportunidade. Eles tinham o feriado todos para fazer várias coisas juntos. Enquanto eles entravam no táxi em rumo ao hotel aonde Tina ia se hospedar. Era perto da faculdade do Artie, o que seria fácil para eles se encontrarem. Assim que eles deixaram as malas dela no hotel, Artie aproveitou para almoçar perto no hotel dela. Afinal era terça-feira. As famosas terças-feiras das quais eles sempre tiravam um tempo juntos para almoçar algo diferente do que a comida da escola/faculdade.

 _\- Que saudades eu estava daqui. Pena que boa parte dos nossos amigos foi pra Lima. Ainda bem que você ficou Artie, amo a agitação de Nova York._ – disse Tina enquanto fazia pequenas dobraduras no guardanapo de papel da mesa do restaurante.

 _\- Bem, eu tenho uma novidade que você vai gostar muito. Já temos nossa programação da noite._ – disse Artie meio que agitado. Além da excitação de ver a melhor amiga novamente, a aula de hoje - que foi praticamente o encerramento do bimestre e o início do feriado – ofereceu a Artie uma sorte que possivelmente ele jamais vai conseguir.

 _\- E o que seria? Você está todo sorridente, eu imagino que seja um programa inesquecível._ – Disse a garota tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo.

 _\- Bem... Eu estava na aula de cinema teatral. E na última aula, o professor disse para nós que quem tivesse o melhor projeto do bimestre ganharia um presente. Eu acabei ganhando a maior nota do projeto e ele me deu isso de presente._ – disse Artie colocando dois ingressos de uma peça de teatro que Tina e ele queriam tanto ver. _– Eu sei que até pensamos na possibilidade de jamais pudermos ver Hamilton com o primeiro elenco juntos por conta dos ingressos lotados, mas o professor estudou com Lin Manuel e conseguiu os ingressos para o sorteio. E aí? Vamos ver Hamilton ou não?_

Pelo rosto da Tina, já dava para saber a resposta. A satisfação e a emoção dela foram demonstradas de forma imediata assim que ela viu os ingressos na frente dela. O _"Meu Deus, Artie!"_ saiu quase de forma de barulho junto os gritos e o abraço que ela deu nele. Claro que ela iria vê-lo com ele. Ela era louca para assistir essa peça, era evidente que eles não iriam perder essa oportunidade. Depois dos abraços, o garoto sorridente ajeitou os óculos, pois Tina havia deixado-os tortos no rosto dele.

 _\- Me desculpe..._ – Ela falou sorrindo quando percebeu o que havia feito _– Eu fiquei empolgada demais! Sabe que eu estou louca para ver essa peça!_ – disse ela voltando para a cadeira que estava sentada.

 _\- Sim, eu percebi. Eu imaginava que você teria essa reação, então sem problemas!_ – resaltou o rapaz por fim.

Após a empolgação, Artie voltou a comer novamente assim como a amiga também. Eles precisavam de um momento para acalmar o coração deles para se empolgarem para noite. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Artie puxou um assunto que não sei como Tina irá agir. Após o pacto de casamento, Artie nunca mais comentou a respeito sobre a vida amorosa da Tina e de como estava o coração dela após a rejeição do Mike. Quando ele passou a namorar a Sugar que, pela coincidência da vida, eles estudavam na mesma universidade, Artie resolveu nem conversar com a Tina a respeito. Mas os dois estavam em Nova York enquanto Mike iria fazer aniversário e iria comemorar em Lima com os amigos do coral.

 _\- Tina, por que tu não foste para Lima? Tu ficaste sabendo do aniversário do Mike? Eu pensei que você iria..._ – perguntou ele direto. Artie não tinha como enrolar demais. Até porque a pergunta direta iria ser melhor do que ficar enrolando por causa disso.

 _\- É verdade... Mas confesso que me deu preguiça de viajar. Sem falar que é a primeira vez que falto o aniversário do Mike desde que quando a gente se separou. Sem falar que depois que ele voltou na namorar ainda fico recebendo indiretas e gracinhas das pessoas com bobagens do tipo "olha, você sozinha e seu ex foi adiante". Já superei isso, mas parece que a situação do pedido de casamento me deixou em uma posição tão desesperadora que vai demorar as pessoas esquecerem isso._ – disse ela arfando. Artie se sentiu ruim por ter puxado o assunto. Ele não sabia que as pessoas ainda perturbavam Tina por conta disso.

 _\- Desculpe por ter puxado esse assunto. Eu não sabia que as pessoas ainda enchiam seu saco por causa disso._ – falou Artie antes de pedir a conta do almoço para o garçom.

 _\- Ah, tudo bem. Fez bem ter me perguntado. Você é daqueles que não me julga mais a respeito disso e me faz bem eu desabafar a respeito disso. Mas eu estou bem. Queria vê-los, até todos por sinal, mas até meus pais estão enchendo meu saco com isso de encontrar alguém então pelo menos eu estou com alguém que não me cobra a respeito disso._ _Mas por que você não foi também? Kitty disse que te avisou e você já_ _sabia disso._ – perguntou Tina já que abriu a liberdade a respeito disso.

 _\- Ah, quando Mike me falou eu ainda não tinha certeza se iria por conta do dinheiro e da faculdade. Kitty me perguntou se eu iria após eu ter confirmado com você então não tinha mais jeito de desmarcar_ – ele sorriu para ela. Ao contrário do Mike, Kitty ainda estava solteira. O que ninguém sabia é que, Kitty estava apaixonada pelo Ryder e eles estavam tendo uns encontros. Artie era o único que sabia disso e eles dois conversavam toda a noite. Muitos pensavam que Kitty ainda nutria algum sentimento pelo Artie, mas havia um segredo por trás disso. Como Artie jurou segredo com Kitty, ele não comentou a respeito nem com Tina:

 _\- Que bom que vocês ainda são amigos... Você e Kitty..._ – comentou Tina com um tom baixo enquanto olhava para o prato vazio. Artie percebeu os olhos vazios da amiga até que a pergunta se foi com o garçom levando os pratos do almoço e a conta. Assim que eles pagaram a conta, Artie tentou deixar de lado a conversa anterior e fez Tina ficar empolgada novamente com a peça que eles irão ver. Claro que havia muito tempo nesse feriado para eles conversarem, mas hoje era um dia para se empolgarem com a peça mais aclamada da Broadway nos últimos tempos. E isso podia perceber nos olhares deles e deles estarem cantarolando a música da peça enquanto passeavam pelas ruas de Nova York:

 _\- In New York you can be a new man…_

* * *

 **No próximo capítulo, teremos as aventuras desses dois assistindo Hamilton Musical na visão da Tina. _Qualquer sugestões mandem reviews :3_** _  
_


End file.
